


How Did You Survive?

by Haalyle



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Post-RE4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Merchant retells his adventure of surviving after the island explodes. Post-RE4 and very slight/minor Ashley bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Survive?

The Merchant stood in his little shack that had all his merchandise and was surrounded by blue flames. He was ready for people to approach him and ask for weapons… or herbs, that request he hadn’t had for a long time.

Although, he hadn’t actually put his little shop up for a long time. It took weeks for The Merchant to find a place to set up, not to mention that escaping that goddamn island practically damaged all his gear. He had to find another trench coat to wear; he had to buy more weapons from websites online and had to wait for the herbs to grow to produce many other products he didn’t have before. The Merchant was happy to say that he was well prepared.

“You!”

The Merchant turned his head to find his most helpful customer. However, considering the fact he always called him ‘stranger’ (and mostly everyone else for that matter), he had no idea what his real name was.

“Welcome stranger!” The Merchant exclaimed happily, pointing at all the weaponry he had for show.

“How did you survive?”

“Ah stranger…”

“My name’s Leon, you don’t have to always call me stranger,” His customer sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Well st – Leon, that’s a long story,” The Merchant chuckled.

“Please tell.”

The Merchant raised an eyebrow, “You’re willing to waste time to listen to my story stra – Leon.”

Leon nodded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Well it all started -”

_It seems those planted explosives are going to explode, The Merchant thought as he noticed the bomb beside the typewriter, which he had absolutely no idea why there was a typewriter there. He quickly packed everything up and ran down through the cave, jumping onto a boat, all prepared to leave._

_I knew that boat would come in handy, The Merchant sighed as he remembered taking the boat everywhere with him after the stranger had fought the monster in the lake. He started the boat and drove off sea, far away from the island._

_The adventure wasn’t easy however. Land was far away, but The Merchant managed it by eating raw fish and herbs. He made it on the shoreline in a complete shipwreck. The many storms he had encountered had hit the boat with so much force that three-quarters into his adventure to land, the boat had a hole in it._

_Just as he walked on land, the wind blew the boat away and back into the sea. The Merchant shook his head as he walked into the nearest small, suburban town._

“So all those things I sold to you helped you out…” Leon muttered after The Merchant had finished his story.

The Merchant nodded, “Thank you strang – Leon. Here’s my way of saying thank you.” The Merchant handed him a flamethrower and nodded.

“Thanks, now I can finally shut -”

“LEON!!!” Ashley’s screamed could be heard miles away and The Merchant shook his head.

Leon nodded to The Merchant and walked away slowly.

The Merchant put his hands over his ears, blocking out the agonized screams of Ashley and focused on cleaning his weaponry. _I really need to go on vacation._


End file.
